


Tidmouth's Tales [DISCONTINUED]

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Gen, Human forms, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The island of Sodor, a place full of Locomotives. But who is the one who run these engines?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tidmouth's Tales [DISCONTINUED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the story: Edward and Gordon/Edward helps out

_Crowds filled with people, being lead to sanctuaries. Gunshots are heard in the distance. The gunfire reaches a crescendo. A burst of gunfire rings out and the everything goes to chaos. A man collapses and a man tries to patch him up. Another man cries out in horror._

_The men from the other side fires again and this time, the field is filled with body parts. **This couldn’t be happening.**_

* * *

Sodor, an island separated from the Isle of Man and England. Surrounded by the bluest waters, fields of green and forests ever so lovely, and mountains so high in the clouds. But the biggest trait this island holds is what the people on the island use for transportation.

Locomotives.

There were many types of Locomotives on the island. There were Steam engines, Diesel engines, Narrow Gauge and Standard Gauge, large engines, small engines, electric engines, and much, much more. These engines were what made the Island of Sodor so special from any where else in the world. But the most iconic engines were the Steam engines on the island. Specifically, the ones at Tidmouth sheds.

* * *

Three Tender engines lay out in the open of Tidmouth sheds, with three main drivers standing with said engines. Many people call them the Three Railway Trio, since they were the more known trio of those sheds. The trio lived with their engines at Tidmouth, since it was their home in a sense. 

One of the drivers had a small, blue tender engine with a 4-4-0 configuration. The man had a sky blue rail staff uniform with red stripes. It drooped down three-fourths of his body to almost see his shoes and part of his ankles. He wore a blue hat that had the number two on it. His hair was a much darker shade of blue, but had greying hair to show age, adding with his faint wrinkles, while his eyes were also a sky blue. This seemingly elderly man was named Edward.

The second driver had a much bigger, green tender engine with a 4-6-0 configuration. This man was much taller, with a green uniform with red stripes. The material to his uniform seemed to have a more tight, dense feel. He wore a green hat with the number three on it. His hair was a darker shade of green, while his eyes shined a bright green. This man, was named Henry.

The final driver, had the biggest tender engine out of the last two, with a 4-6-2 configuration. The man was the tallest, and more built than Edward and Henry. His uniform seemed more detailed, and denser, showing off a sky blue color and bright red. His hat was pointier, with the number four showing. His hair, like Edward’s, was a darker shade of blue, but no signs of greying. His face showed many wrinkles, making the man have a more serious look to him. This Driver’s name was Gordon.

But what they all had in common was that they all had grey skin.

The three men, as said before, were standing outside with their fellow crew members (A Fireman and a Co-Driver), all except for Edward. Edward’s engine hasn’t been used is a long while. Both Henry and Gordon would boast that they were stronger than Edward could ever be. Edward was slowly starting to believe this.

“Well well, looks like you’re going to be stuck in the sheds again!” Henry teased.

“You’re driver and fireman won’t come. The railway needs strong workers like us.” Gordon said.

Edward just looked down at the ground, with no response. The older man leaned on his engine, with a somber look. 

But what none of the engines were expecting was Edward’s Fireman and Co-Driver walking towards Edward. “Hello Edward,” The Co-Driver greeted, “Would you like to come out today?” Edward’s whole demeanor changed, from a gloomy position, to an excited posture. “Oh, yes please!” And with that, the fireman lit up the firebox, made lots of steam, and Edward puffed away in his engine. Gordon and Henry were very cross at being the last ones to get out of the sheds that day.

That day, Edward began working with coaches. He’d greet passengers, and take them to their needed destinations. The guards of the coaches thought Edward was a very kind man. Edward couldn’t help but feel… Young again.

Once he arrived back at Tidmouth sheds that evening, Edward was tired but proud from his work today. He walked up to the second floor of the sheds, which held different bedrooms for the three men. “Hello Gordon, Henry. How was your day?” Edward asked, tiredly. Gordon boasted, “Well my dear Edward, I pulled the express right on time as I always do. But I doubt you of all people would understand that.”

Edward paid no mind to Gordon’s comment. “I'm going out again tomorrow.” Edward said, with a bit of excitement in his voice, “What you think of that?”

“What we think? We think that you-” But before Henry could even finish, Edward was already in his bedroom, asleep. “Pah!” Henry scoffed.

* * *

_…We didn’t want him to go, but we had no choice._

_These are tough times, and they need everyone they can get to help._

_We are old, but he is young. He can help._  
_We’ll just need to support him._

_But it’s hard. It’s hard to let someone you love leave._

_Goodbye._

_Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. G̷o̴o̴d̸b̴y̷e̵.̶ ̷G̵o̷o̸d̴b̵y̵e̴.̶ ̵G̸o̴o̴d̸b̷y̵e̴.̴ ̷G̶o̴o̷d̴b̶y̴e̴.̴ ̸_

* * *

Edward woke up with a jump that morning. It seemed that Henry had left that morning. He looked to see Gordon, boasting as always. “Watch me, little Edward, as I rush through with the express; that will be a splendid sight for you.” 

Edward simply smiled, “I’m sure it will be.” Gordon began to move his engine out from the sheds, “Goodbye, little Edward, look out for me this afternoon!”

Edward sighed, and got his engine ready. Today, he would be shunting trucks. It was one of his favorite things to do when he was out of the sheds. Edward would slowly get behind a line of trucks, then bump them!

“Oh! Oh! What is happening?” The trucks would say, and Edward would continue on shunting.

As Edward worked, he suddenly heard an Engine's whistle. It sounded like Gordon’s engine. Edward looked up to see him pulling a line of trucks. Edward could hear Gordon complain. “A goods train! A goods train! A goods train!” He shouted. “The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it.” Edward chuckled to himself and continued to work.

A while later, Edward was in his own room, reading a book. He had finished his work and was currently resting. A somewhat frantic knock was heard on Edward’s door. “Yes? Come in.” Edward called out.

His driver opened the door, “Edward, we need your help. It’s Gordon.”

* * *

“He’s what?” Edward asked, still confused. Gordon’s engine was halfway up, while a very cross Gordon pouted. His Driver and Fireman were arguing with him.

“Gordon can’t get up the hill.” The porter explained.

“More like he doesn’t want to try to get up the hill!” Gordon’s Co-Driver called out. 

“I’ve told you once, and I’ll tell you again! I can't do it!” Gordon complained, “These noisy trucks are holding me back.” 

Edward shook his head. Typical Gordon. He then spoke up, “I could try to push him up!” 

“It won’t do any good!” Gordon said, “Edward is too weak to do so!”

“We shall see about that!” Edward said.

They brought Gordon’s engine to the bottom of the hill, and Edward moved his engine to the back of Gordon’s engine. “We’re ready!” Edward called out. “No good! No good at all!” Gordon said.

Edward began to make his engine push Gordon’s engine up the hill. They pushed and pulled with all the engine's power!

“I can’t do it!” Gordon cried out.

‘ _Come on! I can do this!_ ’ Edward thought to himself. The engines pushed and puffed, Gordon had his eyes closed from all his worries and doubts. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was on top of the hill! “I've done it!” He said, and sped away!

Edward gave a sad look, “Y-You’re welcome!” He called out. Edward was exhausted. The effects from his engine’s work was starting to take a toll on Edward’s current form. He was out of breath, and he clenched his chest, trying to take deep breaths. He didn’t even know what his Fireman or Co-Driver was saying, but he knew they were proud of ol' Edward.

* * *

It was evening, and Edward was in his room once again. He felt sore from his good deed, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. Another knock was heard on his door. Edward slowly sat up, as he called out a “Come in!”

The visitor opened the door, it was Gordon, with a somewhat embarrassed face. Edward was surprised from this. “Oh, Gordon. How are you this evening?” 

Gordon rolled his eyes, “Leave the formalities, little Edward. I’m here to just say something to you.” Edward went silent, and gave a small confused look.

Gordon sighed and looked away. “Look, my Co-Driver and Fireman were bothering me on how I was helped by you, and… They were pestering me to at least say something nice to you so…” Gordon begrudgingly said, “Thank you.”

And with that, Gordon left and closed the door on his way out. Edward blinked in surprise, but none the less, smiled.


End file.
